Se raccrocher l'un à l'autre
by MarieCeline
Summary: OS Tiva inspiré de la scène de l'ascenseur dans Swan Song. Attention spoiler 8x23.


Hello everybody. Un nouvel OS Tiva pour aujourd'hui. Inspiré de la scène de l'ascenseur dans Swan Song, le 8x23. Spoiler important, sur la fin de la saison 8.

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

Je me bats pour rester droit, garder la tête haute. Ne pas afficher ma tristesse et ma peur. Nous venons d'arriver à la morgue, Ziva et moi. Ducky, Gibbs et Palmer sont là. Le corps de Mike Franks est allongé sur la table d'autopsie. Inerte.

C'est dur, presque impossible, de réaliser qu'il est mort. Cette légende vivante, toujours là pour vous prêter main forte, qui arrivait du Mexique en quelques heures pour rendre n'importe quel service. Dégainant son arme en une fraction de seconde. Celui qui cachait une lame de scie enroulée dans le talon de sa botte. Il m'avait toujours semblé indestructible, immortel, même. Je n'avais pas voulu croire à sa mort. Mais il est allongé, sans vie, à présent, je le vois de mes yeux. Et son dernier souffle s'est évanoui dans l'air humide, sous l'eau qui tombait drue du ciel orageux. Les yeux clos, on aurait pu dire qu'il dormait, s'il n'était pas aussi blanc et si sa poitrine n'était pas déchirée en son centre par une plaie sanguinolente, et profonde. Le poids lourd sur mes épaules m'accable. J'évite de le regarder, tout en faisant mon rapport à Gibbs sur les indices de la scène de crime.

Et je surveille aussi Ziva du coin de l'œil. Elle a la tête baissée, elle a l'air de trembler. De se retenir de trembler, en fait. Et encore, j'ai du mal à le dire, vu que la pièce est seulement allumée par les faibles ampoules au-dessus de la table d'autopsie.

Dans la ruelle de Gibbs, sous la pluie, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Elle avait gardé le visage neutre, tout en faisant son travail d'enquêtrice. Mais je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me semblait qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'ici peu, ne pouvant supporter de voir les personnes proches de nous mourir l'une après l'autre. Elle a regardé le corps de Mike Franks puis ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue. Elle murmure deux mots, d'une voix hésitante.

_- Excusez-moi._

Je la sens qui s'éloigne de moi. Je sens le courant d'air quand les portes s'ouvrent, puis se referment. Je regarde Gibbs, et pendant un court instant, j'hésite à rester avec lui ou à m'élancer à la suite de Ziva. Il me regarde à son tour. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Pour ce qu'il en montre. Je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien la lueur dans ses yeux qui signifie qu'il s'en veut comme jamais, et qu'il est complètement perdu. Mais il est avec Ducky. Et... c'est Gibbs. Je reviendrai vers lui plus tard, pour qu'il se confie, pour peu qu'il le fasse et qu'il en ait envie.

D'un signe de tête, il m'indique les portes coulissantes et je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour rattraper Ziva.

Elle est déjà dans l'ascenseur, la tête baissée. Son menton tremble, ses yeux sont fermés. Je monte à côté d'elle, et attends que les portes se referment. La cage en acier commence à remonter, doucement. Je baisse les yeux vers elle. Je suis effaré. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux, roulent sur ses joues. Elle tremble, et sanglote légèrement, en s'efforçant de se contrôler. Elle craque. Et moi je craque aussi. En la voyant. Quelque chose se brise en moi, comme une barrière de résistance. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état-là, elle, qui avait toujours été plus forte que n'importe qui.

Ziva pleure devant moi, et se laisse entièrement aller. C'est la première fois. Je me sens affreusement mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle parvient à se contrôler rapidement, et ses épaules cessent de trembler. Ses joues sont inondées de larmes. Ma main me brûle. J'ai envie d'estomper ses larmes du bout de mes doigts, de les effacer pour ne plus la voir pleurer. Ça me tue. Mais, c'est elle, qui essuie les larmes qui ont coulées sur ses joues. Et de sa main, elle appuie sur ses yeux, comme pour empêcher les larmes d'en sortir encore. Sa voix est faible, et interrompt le silence qui s'est installé.

_- Il y a toujours un autre monstre._

Je fixe le plafond de la cage métallique. De plus en plus gêné par notre situation inédite et embarrassante, et toujours hésitant quant à ce que je dois faire, je réponds distraitement, sans trop réfléchir à ma réponse.

_- Ouais._

Elle reprend. Elle est effrayée maintenant. Sa peur est perceptible, et elle me fait peur à moi aussi.

_- On les poursuit, mais en faisant ça, nous faisons de nous mêmes des cibles._

Je tourne la tête vers elle.

_- C'est mieux que ceux qui n'ont rien demandé..._

Je la regarde, elle a toujours la tête baissée. Je dois rester droit, et impassible. Même si j'ai envie de relâcher les muscles de mes épaules, de me laisser tomber par terre, dans cette cage métallique froide, et d'y rester pour la nuit, à ruminer mes pensées moroses. Si nous n'étions pas tous les deux dans le même cas, c'est sûrement ce que j'aurais fait. J'ai une soudaine envie de l'attraper par la taille et de la serrer contre moi. Je suis persuadé que ça me donnerait l'impression qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver. Au moment où j'envisage de l'étreindre, elle lève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux sont brillants, larmoyants. Son regard est désespéré. Elle me regarde, perdue, et chuchote bas, d'une voix affreusement suppliante.

_- Je ne pense pas pouvoir encore supporter ça._

Sa voix tremble, et se brise sur les derniers mots. Son aveux, me touche en plein cœur. Il y a, dans sa façon de le dire, une vérité criante. Et je sais qu'elle a dû se faire violence pour se confier à moi de la sorte. C'est la première fois, qu'elle m'apparait si affaiblie, si impuissante.

Et c'en est trop. Mu par mon instinct, je passe délicatement mes deux mains autour de sa taille, et l'attire à moi. Elle se laisse faire. Sa tête s'appuie contre mon torse, et je suis enfin apaisé, pour la première fois depuis que cette journée est devenue une horreur. Mon cœur a un raté à son contact. Je la berce légèrement. Une étreinte, comme elle et moi n'en avons jamais eue. Je ne resserre pas ma prise, ne voulant pas la brusquer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est fragile comme du cristal, qu'elle pourrait se briser à tout instant.

Alors je la repousse, et détaille avec inquiétude son visage. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux. Elle est mal. Et c'est douloureux. Son regard est vide, et elle a encore des larmes au coins des yeux. J'aimerais lui sourire, mais je n'en ai pas la force. J'approche mon visage d'elle, et je lui murmure tout bas :

- O_n va l'avoir. D'accord ?_

J'adopte le ton le plus persuasif possible. En disant ça, je cherche à la rassurer, mais aussi à me rassurer, moi. J'ai peur pour elle. Et pour nous tous. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien y faire. Je mets de côté le fait que je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de scènes sentimentales. Je la regarde attentivement. Je suis si près d'elle que je vois mon reflet au fond de ses yeux.

Mais je vois aussi qu'elle en a trop enduré. La vie lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle n'est pas prête à pouvoir encaisser un autre drame.

Pour qu'elle puisse me sourire en cet instant, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Mais tout ce que je peux lui promettre, c'est que nous allons finir par attraper ce tueur sans état d'âme et inhumain. Même si je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, et que tout peut arriver. Je ne dis pas à Ziva que je pense qu'il se joue de nous, qu'il nous manipule. Que le danger nous attend au coin de la rue. Je ne lui dis pas non plus que je pense que nous ne sommes que des pions sur un échiquier, qui se font renverser l'un après l'autre, par ce fou, qui nous prend au dépourvu. Je ne lui dit pas à quel point je suis démoralisé en cet instant, par l'absurdité de la vie. Par la mort de Franks, que je refuse encore d'accepter. Je ne lui dis pas que je sens que quelque chose de terrible se prépare. Je ne lui dis rien de tout ça. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer encore plus.

J'ai seulement envie de la voir sourire, et je veux que la peur et le sentiment d'égarement quittent son visage. Que ces émotions me quittent à moi aussi. Je tente de garder un visage neutre. Il y en a toujours eu un plus fort, pour rattraper l'autre. Souvent, ça avait été elle. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour. Elle penche légèrement la tête de côté, et ses paupières se baissent doucement. Elle est accablée. Du revers de la main, je caresse légèrement sa joue froide, douce et encore humide. Elle semble se détendre. Je pose ma main sur le côté de son visage, délicatement, dans un geste protecteur. Comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile au monde.

Elle étouffe un léger sanglot, et relève les yeux vers moi. La commissure de ses lèvres tremble.

La même sensation inexplicable, qui me réchauffe de l'intérieur s'empare de moi, quand je vois la façon dont elle sonde mon regard, de ses yeux sombres et humides. Ma main est toujours autour de sa taille, et j'ai envie de l'attirer encore contre moi. Son visage se rapproche encore un peu, et nous ne sommes plus qu'à un cheveu l'un de l'autre. C'est un moment de tendresse bouleversant que sommes en train de vivre. Je vois qu'elle a besoin de moi, elle n'a pas besoin de le dire, c'est dans son regard. Et moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je me sens plus seul et désemparé que jamais. Son regard se baisse vers mes lèvres.

Et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire maintenant, c'est de l'embrasser.

Le moment serait vraiment mal choisi, c'est vrai.

L'ascenseur s'arrête. Et au même moment, nos deux corps, par un élan mystérieux, sont attirés, comme aimantés. Nos regards sont accrochés, et ne se quittent plus. Nos lèvres sont à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce phénomène étrange, inexplicable, se produit entre nous deux. Mais ça n'est pas arrivé depuis un moment. Suppliante à nouveau, elle me regarde, m'implorant pour que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et pour que nos vies cessent de ne tenir qu'à un fil.

Mais les portes s'ouvrent. Ziva tourne la tête. Et le lien qui unit nos regards se brise. J'ai envie qu'elle tourne la tête à nouveau vers moi. J'étais si bien, dans son regard.

Un courant d'air rentre dans la cage métallique. Face à nous, il y a Abby et McGee. Enlacés, l'un à l'autre. Les yeux fermés. Ils ne bougent plus, et ne se sont pas aperçus de notre présence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être content pour eux, de voir qu'un moment de peine et de deuil à au moins un avantage : rapprocher les gens qui s'aiment, pour qu'ils puissent se soutenir, et se raccrocher l'un à l'autre.

Alors que McGee et Abby s'étreignent toujours, je jette un regard en coin à Ziva, qui ne voit pas que je l'observe à la dérobée. Elle regarde nos deux amis, enlacé devant elle. Elle sourit légèrement. Un sourire triste. Elle a une main posée sur mon bras, et j'ai toujours ma main autour de sa taille. Je n'ose pas faire un geste.

Je la regarde toujours, et je comprends vraiment cette théorie, sur le fait, le besoin de se raccrocher à l'autre, quand rien ne va plus. Et de puiser en lui ce dont on a besoin pour continuer à vivre.

* * *

><p><em>Une p'tite review, svp ? ^^<em>


End file.
